


On A Knife's Edge

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Series: Kink My 'Tober 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Knifeplay, M/M, Negotiations, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Steve's found Bucky again, and despite being held at knife point, he couldn't be happier. Now he just has to convince Bucky of that.





	On A Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... I dunno. I hope this is enjoyable to someone! Maybe someday I'll catch up to Kinktober

Trust is an intricate thing. It’s almost never implicit. It’s tenuous. It’s dangerous. And yet, to experience it wholly and completely is one of the most transformative experiences one can have. It’s why Steve doesn’t flinch when there’s a knife pressed just below his jaw, threatening.

He knows those eyes. He knows the person behind them-- the one that’s been threatening to bubble up to the surface. For lack of a better word, he’s been hunting down Bucky for months now, and despite everything, he trusts the man.

“You know me, remember?” He husks, heart fluttering just for the fact that they’re so close again, that those eyes he knows so well are stuck to his own, searching. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I won’t ever hurt you.” The pressure on the tip of the blade lessens, but just enough so that when it’s dragged across his flesh it leaves a shallow trail of blood.

Bucky leads it to the hollow of his throat-- the cold metal making Steve’s skin pebble. His breath hitches and he has to fight his body not to buck. Something about the singular attention is maddening. It’s like he’s punch drunk, like this space, this encounter is so surreal that even his reactions have been thrown into a limbo.

Bucky changes his stance, faces Steve head on, relaxes his arm. But his expression is still calculating, and the knife isn’t pulled away. Oh so slowly it starts to drift. It makes its way down the cleft of Steve’s pecs, splits his shirt open to expose them, then meanders over to swirl in circles over his rapidly stiffening nipples.

Steve stays entirely still, except for the jerk of his cock pressing insistently at the fly of his pants. “We belong to each other, Buck. I’m yours. Questions my motives, push me away, mark me up-- it doesn’t matter. I’ll keep coming for you. I’m crazy about you. Can’t you see?” Steve begs, in more ways than one. His head falls back against the wall behind him. He licks his lips and looks up at Bucky from under his eyes.

It’s been so long. Too long. The knife continues its path, cutting his shirt clean open. The flat of the blade is dragged across his fluttering stomach, Bucky flicking it, just once, taking of a little hair with bared teeth. He’s not quite an animal backed into a corner, but it’s clear he wants to be treated as wild still.

But he does step closer. He does place a hand on Steve’s shoulder. He continued to study Steve as their faces slowly tip around each other-- noses brushing, lips glancing, breath so humid between them. The knife nicks at the button of Steve’s slacks, snaps the waistband of his underwear. The back of it delves in the crease of his thigh and for a moment he stops breathing.

His cock is so hard its dripping. His eyes are barely even open. Their chests are brushing. Bucky kisses and kisses and kisses him-- licking deep and burring hungry, needy sounds into his throat. His dick brushes up against the wrist pushed down inside his slacks and he wants so badly to rut against it.

He moans and goes to pull Bucky into his arms, finally, but in an instant, the other man dances back. Instantly he’s across the room. His blade is dripping blood and Steven can feel a wetness on one cheek. He’s laid so bare.

Bucky’s eyes are wild and maybe, just maybe apologetic. And then he’s gone.


End file.
